She is His Soulmate
by PrincessKairi20
Summary: In this story Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, Helga, Cal and Ruth never went on the Titanic, when Jack was 20 years old. He was attack by a Vampire after Jack was change. He knew what he became he did not want to kill a Human, he met a nice Vampire named Carlisle Cullen who taught him how to hunt animals, Jack Dawson will meet his soulmate Rose Dewitt Bukater.
1. Details about This Story

Rose was not born in April 5 1895, instead she was born April 5 1987, She will move to Forks with her Best Friend Bella to live with Chief Swan, she will meet her soulmate. Jack Dawson who is a Vampire and they will fall in love Bella will date Edward Cullen for a little bit but he ends up leaving her because after what happen on her 18th birthday the rest of the Cullens will stay behind. Carlisle always been in love with Bella he can see that they are soulmates. He was very jealous when Edward was dating Bella but. Carlisle was marry to Esme who is not his soulmate. They been having problems. They will get a divorce Esme will end up leaving with Edward Carlisle does love Esme but she is not his soulmate. He only loved Esme as a dear friend, Alice can see the future she knows that Carlisle and Bella are soulmates and she also knows that Jack and Rose are soulmates as well, Edward wanted the rest of the family and Jack Dawson to leave with him. But they didn't want too Jack on the other hand was piss because of what Edward wanted, Jack was to much in love with Rose to leave her like that. Carlisle was to much in love with Bella, he was so glad that Esme and him got a divorce so he can be free with his soulmate. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper all love Bella and Rose as their best friends and sisters. They could not leave them. Rosalie did not like Bella and Rose before but she decided to like them and start out as friends with them Rosalie and Bella and Rose grew close to each other as best friends. Fabrizio De Rossi is Jack's best friend he is also a Vampire he was change a few months after Jack was change. Fabrizio met his soulmate Helga Dahl and change her into a Vampire. They are nice Vampires they hunt animals as well.

 **A/N: I don't own Titanic, or Twilight.**


	2. Moving to Forks

Bella and Rose were on the airplane on their way to Forks, when they got there they got their bags and saw Charlie waiting for them, outside.

"Hi Dad Bella said as she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Bella Charlie said with a smile as he hugs her back.

"Hello Mr Swan Rose said with a smile.

"Hello Rose Charlie smiled.

Charlie help the Girls to put their things in his car trunk when they got everything in. He then close's the car trunk. The Girls got in to the car and shut the door and put their seat belt on Bella sat up front while Rose sat in the back behind Bella Charlie got into the car and shut the door and put on his seat belt and turn on his car and drove off to his house Charlie talk to Bella and Rose on their way to his house. When they got to his house. He turn off his car. He help them to get their things out of his car trunk and shut it then lead them into his house and show them their bedroom The Girls share the same room and there were two beds in the bedroom Bella's bed had purple blanket while Rose's bed had pink blanket. They unpack their things.


	3. Meeting Jacob and His Dad

Bella and Rose look outside and saw Jacob and his Dad talking to Charlie, the Girls went downstairs and went outside Billy told Bella that she is all Charlie talks about Charlie told Billy to shut up, Jacob told Bella that they used to hang out with each other when they were kids Bella told him that she remembers Jacob and his Dad gave Bella a red truck because Charlie brought it from Billy Black.

Bella introduces Rose to Jacob "Jake this is Rose Dewitt Bukater my Best Friend Rose this is Jacob Black my other Best Friend.

"Nice to meet you Jacob Rose smiles.

"You too Rose Jacob smiled back. "So what brings you two to Forks?

"We came here to live with Charlie so my Mom can travel with her husband Phil Bella said.

"I came here to live because my Mom dose not want me no more. She is mad at me because I don't want to marry Cal Bella's Mom was kind to take me in Rose said.

"Why don't you want to marry this Cal Fella?

"Because I hate him all he does is beat me Rose said.

"I'am sorry to hear about that I'am Glad that you don't want to marry him.

"Thanks!

"No Problem!


	4. Bella and Rose Starts School

Bella and Rose started School at Forks High, Bella drove to school with Rose in her truck. When they got to School Bella park her truck and got out and shut the door Rose got out as well and shut the door the Girls walk into the School four Boys came up and talk to Bella and Rose, One the Boys name was Mike Newton, the other one is Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney three Girls name Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Katie Marshall walk over.

"Hi my name is Jessica and this is Angela and Katie I'am sure you met Mike and Eric and Tyler and Ben already?

"Yes we have my name is Bella and this is my Best Friend Rose.

"Nice to meet you Girls Jessica said.

"Nice to meet you all too Bella said.

"It's nice to meet you all Rose said.

"Do you Girls want to sit with us at lunch? Angela asked.

"Sure we love too Rose smiled while Bella just nodded her head.

"Perfect Katie smiled.


	5. Bella, Rose Meets The Cullens and Jack

Bella and Rose were sitting down in the Cafeteria with Jessica, Angela and Katie Bella and Rose looked over and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice coming from outside into the Cafeteria, Who are they? Bella and Rose asked at the same time.

"The Cullens. Angela said.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. Jessica said. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago.

"They kind of keep to themselves. Angela said.

"Yeah cause they're all together, like together together. Jessica said. Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.

"Jess, they're not actually related. Angela said.

"Yeah, but they live together. Jessica said. It's weird...and, okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's really weird, and, um...she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker.

"Maybe he'll adopt me. Angela said.

Bella and Rose sees Edward and Jack entering school cafeteria.

"Who are those two? Bella and Rose asked.

"That's Edward Cullen. and the one with the Blonde hair is Jack Dawson they are totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time.

"We wasn't planning on it Bella said as she and Rose staring at Jack and Edward who were sitting next to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and talking to them.

Jack look over and saw Rose and Bella staring at him and his friends. He smile at Rose who smile back at him Edward snarls at Jack because of his thoughts of the red hair girl. While Jasper glared at Jack, Jack you need to control your thoughts about the red hair girl Edward growled.

"I like her Edward, I have found my soulmate I'am going over there to talk too her. I've been alone for a long time Jack growled back at Edward.

"Enough! Emmett hisses at them.

"She is a human Jack Rosalie growled.

"I don't care Jack said I can always change her when the time is right.

"It's going to happen, Alice said, I seen it. She would want to become one of us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Edward roared. You know sometimes your visions changes.

"Edward calm your self down Jasper said as he glares at Edward.

"I'm telling Carlisle that you are in love with a human Edward says.

"Like I care! I'm sure, Carlisle will understand. He is my Best Friend. He knows I been alone for a long time. Jack said with anger in his voice.

Bella, Rose, Jessica, Angela, Katie, Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler all saw the Cullens and Jack Dawson all arguing. They could not hear what they were saying before they knew it, they saw Jack Dawson standing up and coming over to their table while the Cullens watch him.

"Hello Guys! do you mind if I join you?

"No not all Rose said.

While Bella and the others agrees with with smiled and sat down next to Rose.

"Hello my name is Jack Dawson.

"My name is Rose Dewitt Bukater

"Nice to meet you Rose Jack smiled as he shakes Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack Rose smiled as she shakes Jack's hand but she felt that his hand was cold but she didn't say nothing.

"Jack this is My Best Friend Isabella Swan she likes to be call Bella for short.

"Nice to meet you Bella Jack smiled.

"You too Jack! Bella smiled back.

"So Rose would you like to go on a date with me?

"Sure Jack I would loved too. Rose blushes getting lost into his Gorgeous Gold eyes.

Jack just smiled if he was human. He would be blushing right now.

Bella was happy for her friend that she has a date with the handsome guy with Blonde hair.

Jessica and Angela were shock that Jack Dawson has asked Rose out on a date. They were also happy for their friend. While Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler were shocked. They did not know what to say so they kept their mouth shut.

The Cullens watched as Jack talk with the girl with long red curly hair.

Edward can hear both of their thoughts about each other. He growled under his breath because, Jack was going to tell Rose what they were.

While Jasper just glares at Jack and Rose.

Jack got up and puts his hand towards Rose who happily took his hand. He help Rose up. They both went outside to talk.

Edward texts Carlisle to tell him about, Jack fallen for a Human Girl name Rose Edward can read minds. He can hear the name Rose in Jack's mind and he can hear Rose's thoughts about Jack.

"Rose? Jack turns towards her after they were alone outside.

"Yes Jack?

"There's something I need to tell you but please don't be afraid I promise that I won't hurt you!

"What is it Jack? does this has something to do with yours eyes being gold?

Jack was shocked when he heard her say that, yes but how did you know?

"Your hands were cold your eyes gold I can tell that you are not a Human Rose says.

"No I'am not Rose I'm a Vampire my eyes are gold because I feed on animals I never had human's blood in my whole life, I never tasted Humans blood before

"I'am not afraid of you Jack I trust you I know that I just met you but I want to be with you

"This is crazy Jack smiled.

"I know it sounds crazy that's why I trust it Rose smiled.

Jack just smiled as her.

"Do you still want to date me even though I'am a Vampire.

"Of course I don't care if you are a Vampire I know that you would never hurt me I won't tell anyone about you being a vampire, but are the Cullens Vampires too?

"Yes Jack said with a smile.

"How old are you?

20

"How long have you been 20?

"For a long time. When my parents die when I was 15, I been on my own until than one day when I was 20 years old I was walking into a woods that's when a Vampire got me.

Rose walks closer to Jack and hugs him. While he looks shock and hugs her back.

"Rose! Jack said.

"Yes Jack?

"I know that I just met you but would it be ok if I kiss you?

"Sure Jack Rose smiled.

Jack smiles at her and leans forward to Rose's lips and kiss her on her lips

Rose kisses him on his lips

Jack had his arms wrapped around Rose's waist while Rose had her arms around him while they kiss each other passionately.

They pull away from each other and smiled at each other.

"Lets go back inside!

"Alright! Jack Rose said with a smiled "I love you Jack.

"I love you too Rose.

Jack and Rose walk back inside holding hands. The Cullens were glaring at them, as they go back over to the table where Bella, Jessica, Angela, Katie, Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler were at. The Cullens knows that Jack will over protective of Rose.

Bella and Rose walks into Biology Class.

The Teacher told Rose to go sit next to Jack Dawson, Bella to sit next to Edward Cullen.

Rose smiled as. Jack gave her a wink with a smile on his handsome face and pull out the chair for her to sit. She sat down next to him.

Bella sat next to Edward who was holding his nose.

When Class was over Edward ran out of Class Jack, Rose and Bella left the class room.

"What's wrong Bella? Rose asked.

"What is Edward's problem I don't like how he is acting. Bella answered he doesn't even say hi to me.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! Rose replied. I'm sure he will talk to you when he is ready.

"I hope so Bella exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Edward Bella Jack said. He will come around I hope!

Bella just frowned and sighed to her self while Rose hugged her.

"I just wish he can explained to me what is wrong Bella said.

"I'am sure he will talk to you soon Jack said.

Bella didn't say nothing but nodded her head.

"Rose I'll pick you up around 6:30 for our date.

"Alright Jack! Rose smiled.

Jack and Rose exchanged their cell phone number to each other.

Jack also gave Bella his cell phone number also Bella gave him her cell phone number.

When it was time to go home Bella and Rose were outside by Bella's red truck Jack and the Cullens were outside as well by their cars.

Edward was glaring at Jack.

"She is not one of us! Edward said.

"I don't care Edward I have a date with Rose I'am going to mark her as my mate.

"I know you do I can hear your thoughts about her Edward snarls.

Jack just sighed to his self and looks over at Rose and smiled at her, When he saw her staring at him Rose walks over to Jack, the Cullens were glaring at her, Jack pulls her close to him. While she hugs him and buries her face into his chest Jack kisses the top of her head and holds her close him. While he glares at the Cullens who were staring at them.

Rose looks at Jack who was looking at her.

"Are you ok Rose?

"Yes Jack I just want to be with you!

Jack smiled at her and hugs her I'll see you later Rose.

"Ok Jack Rose said as she walks back over to Bella who was watching her.

Rose texted Jack Bella's address.

Jack smiled when he saw a text message from Rose.

Bella and Rose got into Bella's truck and drove off.

The Cullens and Jack got into their cars and drove home to their house.


	6. Jack and Rose's Date

When the Cullens and Jack Dawson got home Carlisle Cullens was there to greeted them with a smile on his face.

"Jack come with me Carlisle said.

"Okay.

Jack and Carlisle went hunting.

"So Edward tells me that you felt in love with a Human is this true?

"Yes Jack said with a frown Her name is Rose Dewitt Bukater, she is my Soulmate I have a date with her tonight at 6:30.

"I'am proud of you Jack I'am glad you found your true mate Carlisle smiled.

"Thanks!

"Your welcome!

"Rose lives with her Best Friend Bella Jack said.

"Oh Carlisle said.

"Yeah I think Bella is Edward's singer.

"That's explains why he wants to leave for awhile.

"Do you know where he is going?

"Alaska I think.

"Maybe he just needs to calm down.

"I agree.

Jack and Carlisle hunted they kill a deer then they buried it. They went back home.

Bella and Rose told Charlie about Jack.

"Isn't he to old for you Rose? Charlie asked.

"No Dad he is not to old for her. We are Juniors and he is a Senior Bella said. He is really nice and he really likes Rose he is my Friend.

"He is not to old for me Rose said. He is a nice guy I can't wait to see him tonight around 6:30.

"I know I was just kidding with you! Charlie chuckled. Make sure you come home before 11.

"Don't worry I'll.

"Good Charlie smiled.

When it was 6:00, Rose went upstairs to take her shower and brush her teeth to get ready for her date. she put on a nice dress which was purple she wore black dress shoes and she put on earrings and necklace she is brushing her long red curly hair when she was done she grab her purse then went downstairs.

"Rose you look nice Bella smiled.

"Thanks Bella!

"Your welcome.

Meanwhile at the Cullens Jack Dawson was getting ready for his date he took his shower and brush his teeth then put on a nice suit black jacket and white shirt and blank pants and black tie and black shoes and comb his hair back when he was done he went downstairs.

"Now don't you look handsome Alice smiled.

Jack just smiled at her.

Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper just smiled at Jack while he said goodbye to everyone and left because it was almost 6:30.

Jack got into his car and drove to the Swans house where Rose was living at.

When he got there he knock on the door Rose answered the door and smiled "Hello Jack.

"Hello Rose Jack smiled. Are you ready for our date?

"Yes Rose said. As she came outside.

Jack leads her to his car and opens the door for her and help her in.

"Thank you Rose smiled as she puts on her seat belt.

"Your welcome my lady Jack smiled as he shut the door and walks over to the other side of his car and got into the car and shut the door putting on his seat belt he turns on his car and drove off.

Rose told Jack all about Caledon Hockley the man her mother wanted her to marry a him Cal is a Vampire who loves the smell of my blood I'am his singer my blood calls to him. "So my mother got mad and threw me out of her house because I told her that I didn't want to marry Cal Bella's mother was kind enough to take me in.

Jack was shocked by her story I'am glad that you don't want to marry this Cal fella Jack said I'am also glad that Bella's mother took you in that was so nice of her.

"Yeah I know but she knew that I was Bella's Best Friend she did not want me to be homeless.

"Don't worry Rose I won't let Cal touch you or hurt you again you belong to me and I will do anything to protect my soulmate from danger.

Rose smiled at him I'am so glad we found each other Jack!

"Me too Rose me too.


	7. Jack and Rose's Date Part 2

Jack took Rose to a fancy restaurant in Forks,

Rose order steak dinner medium rare and raspberry lemonade and a caesar salad,

The waiter brought Jack and Rose their drinks. When Jack tasted his drink. He was shock that it was Bear blood.

"How did you know?

"I just do the waiter said with a smile.

"Thank you.

"Your welcome.

"So Rose tell me more about your self?

"Sure I was born and raise in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, when I was 16 years old, my mom Introduces to Caledon Hockley and she wanted me to marry him. The only reason why I was going to marry him was because of my mother. You see my father left us a lot of bad debts and it took all of our money to pay them off. So my mother thought if she married me off to Caledon Hockley, one of the richest man in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, we'd be saved we wouldn't have to leave the life of society. But I can't marry him I don't even like him. He is not even a nice guy, I already told you that he beats me and he is a Vampire.

"Like I told you, Rose I won't let Cal hurt you.

"I know Jack I trust you.

"I'am glad Jack smiled.

The waiter brought out Rose's salad while the waitress brought out Rose's food.

"Thank you.

"Your welcome the waitress smiled as the waiter nodded his head.

Rose ate her salad, when she was done. She ate her food and drank her lemonade.

The waiter and the waitress took Rose's plate away when she was done eating.

Rose was to full for dessert so the waiter brought the bill for Jack to pay for after Jack was done paying the bill he and Rose left a tip on the table for the waiter.

Jack and Rose walk to Jack's car. He opens the door for her and help her into the car.

"Thanks for dinner Jack it was delicious.

"Your welcome my lady Jack smiled as he kiss her hand.

Rose blushes as she puts on her seat belt.

Jack lets go of her hand and closes the door and went on the other side and opens the door and got in and closes the car Jack puts on his seat belt and turns on his car and drove off.


	8. Rose Meets Fabrizio and Helga

Jack drove Rose back to the Cullens house only to see his Best Friend Fabrizio and Helga there.

Rose can see that their eyes are gold just like Jack's and the Cullens.

"Fabri!

"Jack Fabrizio smiled.

Fabrizio and Jack hug each other. They let go of each other.

Jack hug Helga who hug him back. They let go of each other.

"Hi Helga Jack said.

"Hello Jack Helga smiled.

Fabrizio, Helga I want you to meet my new Girlfriend Rose Dewitt Bukater Rose this is my Best Friend Fabrizio De Rossi and his wife Helga Dahl!

"Nice to meet you Rose smiled.

"You too Rose Fabrizio and Helga smiled back.

"Lets go inside to sit down Jack said.

"Alright Fabrizio smiled.

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Helga went into the Cullens house.

Rose was sitting down on the couch next to Jack and saw his portfolio where his drawings were in Are you an artist?

"Yes I am Jack said.

"One of the Best Fabrizio smiled.

While Helga nodded her head.

"Do you like art Rose? asked Jack.

"I love it Rose smiled. Jack can I see some of your drawings if you don't mind?

"Of course you can I don't mind at all Jack smiled.

"He really loves you, Fabrizio whispered to Rose with a smirk on his face. Back when we were humans. He never offered to show his art like that to anyone not since we left Paris!

"Paris? asked Rose her eyes full of surprise you guys really do get around.

"Yeah for a couple of poor guys. We were poor when we were humans Fabrizio laughs.

Rose just smiled as Jack grab his portfolio.

"Here it is Jack says as he hands his brown portfolio to Rose who took it and opens it.

"Oh Jack this is really great work Rose gasps at the pictures she saw a lot of pictures. You drew these when you were human?

"Yes Jack smiled.

"Well well well Rose laughs as she came upon a nude picture. Were these drawn from life?

"Yeah that's the one good thing about Paris. lot's of girls willing to take their clothes off Jack laughed then turns to the pages of one legged woman. This one was a legged Prostitute. She had beautiful hands, I had to catch them on the paper.

"Are you in love with her are you having a love fair with her?

"No just with her hands Jack then turns to the end of the page where woman with a sad eyes and clad in a fur coat sitting in a bar and this is Madame Bijoux. She used to sit in this bar waiting for her long lost love.

"I see Jack you have captured perfectly. You really do see people.

"He is a really good is he Helga smiled.

"Yes Rose smiled back.

"Me and Helga are staying. Carlisle let us move in here with you guys Fabrizio said.

"Me and Fabri been talking we decided to move to Forks Helga said.

"That's wonderful Jack smiled.

"I know Helga smiled.

Fabrizio was also smiling looking over at his wife Helga. Jack really loves Rose!

"I know Fabri,

"Well I better take Rose home now Jack said.

"Alright we will see you late Rose Fabrizio smiled.

"We will see you later Rose Helga said.

Rose smiled and wave at them. They waved back to her and watched as Jack leads her outside to his car.


	9. Rose Tells Bella about Her Night

Bella was in the kitchen when she heard the front door opening. She ran into the living room and saw Rose coming in and shut the door behind and locking it

"Hey Rose! how was your date with Jack?

"It was wonderful Rose smiled.

"I'am glad you had a good time with Jack!

"Yeah I did I met his Best Friend Fabrizio and his wife Helga.

"That's wonderful Rose! Bella smiled.

"I can't wait to see Jack again.

"Rose you are back! Charlie said.

"Yeah!

"How was your date?

"It was wonderful I had a lovely time Rose smiled.

"Good I'm glad you had a great time Charlie smiled.

Bella and Rose went upstairs to get ready for bed. When they were in their beds. They talked to each other.

"So Rose how old is Jack?

"He is 20

"Oh

"Yeah!

"Jack's Friends Fabrizio and Helga are moving here in Forks, Rose said.

"That's nice.

"I know they are so nice! I can't wait until you meet them.

Bella just smiled. "I can't wait to meet them as well.

Rose cell phone went off. She got a text message from Jack _"I love you Rose "I miss you so much my beautiful Angel, I can't wait to see you again._

Rose smile as she read the text message. She texts him back _"I love you too Jack "I miss you too my handsome Vampire, I can't wait to see you again as well._

Bella and Rose turn off their lights and went to sleep.


	10. The Return of Edward Cullen

**A/N: I'am skipping the part while Edward was gone I'am having him return. He been gone for a week. Yes Bella has met Fabrizio and Helga and they became good friends with Rose and Bella.**

Bella and Rose were sitting down in the cafeteria with Jessica, Angela, Katie, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben. Jack sat down next to Rose.

Bella was staring at Edward who was sitting next to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"Bella what are you staring at?" Jessica's voice broke Bella out of her thoughts. Just then Edward's eyes flashed over to Bella's eyes. Bella dropped her head immediately not wanted to see his glare.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"Does he look angry?" Bella asked.

"No Jessica said "should he be?"

"I don't think he like me that much"

"They don't like anybody that much" Jessica said. "Well that don't notice anybody enough to like them, but Edward is still staring at you.

After lunch Bella and Rose walked to biology class." When they to their class Rose sat down next to Jack. While Bella sat down next to Edward who was staring at her

"Hello" Edward said. "My name is Edward Cullen" I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce my self last week. You're Bella?"

"Yes and. Bella said as she nods her head.

Mr. Banner started the class and explained the lab they were doing. The slides he had in a box on his desk were out of order. Working as partners they had to separate the slides into the phases of mitosis and label them accordingly.

"Get started" Mr. Banner said.

"Ladies first. Edward said as he pushes the microscope towards Bella.

"You were gone. Bella said before looking into the microscope.

"Yeah, um, I was out of town for a couple of days, person reasons.

"Uh, Prophase. Bella said as she pushes the microscope towards Edward.

"Do you mind if I uh, look?

Bella shakes her head.

Edward then looks into the microscope.

It's prophase. Edward said agreeing with Bella

"Like I said.

"So you enjoying the weather?

Bella laughs when Edward asked her that question.

"What?

"You're asking me about the weather?

"Yeah, I-I guess I'am.

"Well, I don't really like the rain. Any, wet thing I don't really...

Edward laughs at what she told him.

"What? Bella said

"Nothing uh, it's uh, anaphase.

"You mind if I check? Bella asked.

"Sure.

"Anaphase.

"Like I said Edward smiled.

When class was over Edward and Bella left the class with Jack and Rose following them.

"Why didn't you move with your mom and Phil? Edward asked.

"Well, Phil's a minor league baseball player, and uh, he travels a lot, and my mom stayed home with me, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I figured I'd stay with my dad for a while.

"And now you're unhappy. Edward said.

"No. Bella said

"I'am sorry, I'm just- I'm just trying to figure you out, you're very difficult for me to read.

"Did you get contacts? Bella asked him.

"No Edward said. He was confused by her question.

"Your eyes were, black the last time I saw you, now they're like, golden brown. Bella said.

"Yeah I know it's uh, it's the flourescents, um, Ugh. Edward said as he walks away leaving Bella alone with Jack and Rose

Jack and Rose were shocked that Edward was finally speaking to Bella. But they were also glad.

Bella looked right over at them to see their look on their face. "Are you guys okay?

"Yes we're fine, Rose said.

"We're just shocked to see that Edward was talking to you Jack said.

"I know I thought he hated me but I was wrong Bella said.


	11. Bella Meets Carlisle Cullen

Edward was four cars down from Bella's he was staring at her with horror. But then a blue van beeping its horn and was coming towards her so fast Edward ran over to Bella to stop the van from hitting her.

Edward had one arm around Bella while he used his other hand to stop the van.

Bella was shocked Edward saved her and stop that van from hitting her.

Edward look at Bella then got up and walk away Jack, Rose, Jessica, Angela, Katie, Mike, Eric and Ben and other boys and girls all came over to Bella to see if she was ok.

Tyler told Bella that he was sorry.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all shocked what they saw.

The ambulance came and took Bell and Tyler to the hospital.

When they got to there. They were sitting down on the bed waiting for the doctor to come to check them. Charlie came though the doors not looking very happy. "You and I are gonna to talk Charlie said to Tyler.

"Bella! Charlie said.

"I'm completely fine. Dad" Bella said "There's not wrong"

"I'm so sorry Bella Tyler said.

"It's ok Bella said.

"No it's not Charlie said. "You can kiss your license goodbye.

"I heard the chief's daughter was in here a voice said.

Bella look over and saw Carlisle Cullen, they stared at each other. Something click between the two of them.

Dr. Cullen Charlie said.

Charlie Carlisle said. Turning to Jackie. I got this one, Jackie. So Isabella.

"Bella She correcting him.

"Well, Bella. "It looks like you took a spill. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. Bella said.

"Look here Carlisle said holds up a finger, shining a small light into Bella's eyes.

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress, and some disorientation, but your vitals looks good. No sign of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm Really... Tyler kept on apologizing.

Charlie grabs the curtain and closing it separating Bella's bunk from Tyler's

"So Isabella Carlisle said. "How are you feeling.

"You know, it would've been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way. Bella said to Carlisle as he writes in his clipboard

"Edward? "Your boy? Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was amazing. He got to me so fast! He was nowhere near me. Bella said.

"Sounds like you were very luck Carlisle said. "Charlie?

Carlisle nods at Charlie and walks way.

Carlisle walked over to Tyler the boy who almost kill his soulmate with his van. to check on him like he did with Bella. After he got done checking on Tyler he left the room and met up with Edward and Rosalie who were agruing in the hallaway.

Bella looked over and saw Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward all talking to each other.

Carlisle and Bella stared at other until Edward and Rosalie turn around and saw Bella.

"Can I talk to you alone? Bella asked.

Edward walked away from Carlisle and Rosalie to speak with Bella.

Rosalie! Carlisle called out her name, as he leads her away from Edward and Bella. So they can talk alone.

"What do you want? Edward asked.

"How did you get over to me so fast? Bella asked.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella. Edward said.

"No. You were next to your car, across the lot. Bella said.

"No, I wasn't. Edward said.

 **"** Yes, you were. Bella said.

"Bella, you hit your head. I think you're confused. Edward said.

"I know what I saw. Bella said.

And what exactly was that? Edward asked.

"You stopped the van. You pushed it away with you hand. Bella said

"Well nobody's not going to believe you." Edward said.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody." Bella said. "I just need to know the truth.

"Can't you just thank me and get over it? Edward asked.

"Thank you. Bella said.

"Your not going to let this go, are you?" Edward asked.

"No Bella said.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment. Edward said as he walks away from Bella.


	12. Mike asks Bella and Jessica to The Prom

Bella stood outside, Mike came out of nowhere.

"Look at you huh? you're alive!

"Yeah I know Bella said. False alarm, I guess. Bella turns over and sees Edward not looking happy about Mike talking to her.

"Yeah. Um, now, I want to ask you, you know it's like a month away, but do you wanna go to the prom? Mike asked. "So what do you think?

"About what? Bella said taking her gaze away from Edward.

"Do you wanna go to the prom with me?

"Oh, the prom. Dancing. not such a good idea for me. Uh, I have something that weekend anyways. I'm...I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend" Bella said.

"You can't go another weekend?" Mike asked.

Non-refundable ticket. You should ask Jessica. I know she want's to go with you" Bella said.

Mike's gaze follows Bella's to Jessica who smiled at him and waved her hand at him.

Mike walked away from Bella.

"Hey Jessica do you want to go to the prom with me?

"Sure I loved too.

Jack, Rose, Edward, Bella Alice, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben, Katie and Tyler were all in the green house.

"Bella! guess who just asked me to the prom? I totally thought that Mike was gonna to ask you, actually. um it's not gonna be weird though, right?

No, no. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together.

"I know right?" Do you really have to go to Jacksonville that weekend?

"Yeah Bella said.

"Oh man Jessica said as she walks away.

"What's in Jacksonville? Edward asked.

"How do you know about that? Bella asked.

"You didn't answer my question.

"Well, you don't answered any of mine, so...I mean, you don't even say hi to me.

"Hi Edward said.

"Are you gonna tell me how you stopped the van? Bella asked.

"Yeah. I had an adrenaline rush. It's very common. You can Google it. Edward said.

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville. Bella said not watching where she was going she ends up tripping.

"Could you at least look where you walk? look I'm sorry if I'm being rude to you all the time, I just think it's the best way. "Bella, we shouldn't be friends.

"You really should've figured that out a little earlier. I mean, why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this regret?

"You think I regret saving you?

"I can see that you do. I just don't know why.

"You don't know anything.

Edward and Bella walk to the buses talking to each other.

"Hi Alice said. coming over to them with Jasper behind her.

"Um are you riding with us? Alice asked.

"No Edward said. The bus is full.

Edward follow Jasper and Alice onto the bus leaving Bella out there.

Bella ends up going on a different bus. With Jack, Rose, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Ben, Katie and Tyler.

When they got back to school they went to lunch Bella was getting her lunch she drop her apple but Edward grab it before it hit the ground.

Bella! Edward said. smiling at her.

Bella looks at Edward and took the apple from him. Thanks."You know, your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash.

"I only said it'd be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be.

"What does that mean?

"It means, if you were smart, you'd stay away from me.

"Okay, well, let's say for argument's sake that I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?

"No, probably not. I'd rather hear your theories.

"I have considered radioactive spiders and kryptonite.

"All superhero stuff, right? What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?

"You're not. Bella said as Edward smiled.


	13. Finding Out The Truth about The Cullens

**A/N: I'am skipping the beach part. and the part where Bella went with Jessica and Angela shopping for their prom dresses. Don't worry Jack and Rose be appearing soon. Some of these lines are in the Movie and some are not.**

Bella was being followed by some men. She try to run from them. But they catch up to her they grab her arm. Edward was driving his car fast then he stops the car. He got out of the car and told Bella to get in the car as he walks over to the men while Bella went over to Edward's car Edward said something to those men and bared his teeth at them. They saw the color of his eyes and back away from him. Edward walks over to Bella get in the car he said to her.

Bella got into the car while Edward got into the car and drove off.

"I should go back and rip those guys "heads off. Edward said.

"um... No, you shouldn't Bella said.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking. Edward said.

"And you do? Bella asked.

"It's not a hard guess Edward answered.

"Can you talk about something else? distract me Edward asked.

"You should put your seat belt on.

Edward laughed. "You should put your seat belt on!

Edward took Bella a restaurant. "What are you doing Bella asked.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner Edward smiled.

Bella saw Jessica and Angela she ran over to them "Jess, Angela!"

"Bella where have you been? Jessica asked. We waited, but we were starving.

"Where were you? Angela asked. We left you a message

"Sorry I got lost and than I ran into Edward, Bella said.

"Sorry I Kept Bella from dinner. We ran into each other and got into talking to each other Edward said. Maybe I should make sure Bella gets something to eat.

"I'm not really hungry Bella said.

"I would feel better if you ate something Edward said.

"If you don't mind" I would be driving Bella home that way you two won't have to wait Edward said to Jessica and Angela.

"Uh No problem Jessica said.

"Okay." Angela said. See you tomorrow Bella! bye Edward.

"Bye Edward, Jessica said. See you tomorrow Bella.

"Bye Edward said.

Angela grabbed Jessica's arm and drag her away they were laughing. They were also shocked that Edward talk to them and he was with Bella.

"Shall we? Edward asked.

"Yes Bella said as she follows Edward into the restaurant.

"You're not eating?

"I'm on a special diet. Edward said.

"Did you follow me? Bella asked.

I...I feel very protective of you.

"So you followed me? How did you know where I was?

"I didn't I was trying to keep my distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those jerks were thinking.

"Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking? "So what you, you read minds?

"I can read everyone mind in this room apart from yours. There's. Money. Sex. Money. Sex. Cat. And you, nothing. That's very frustrating.

"Is there something wrong with me?

"See. I tell you i can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?

After Bella was done eating Edward drove her home. Bella accidentally touches Edward's hand she gasped as she felt how cold his hands were. She realized that Edward was not a human. When she got home she google cold ones. and read about Vampires she now knows what the Cullens and Jack Dawson were. Tomorrow, when Bella goes to school, she will talk to Edward about it in the woods where they can talk alone.


	14. Bella Talks to Edward about What He is

The next day at School Bella see's Edward looking at her. She walks past him only to have him following her to the woods. Bella stood with her back facing Edward. "You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale white, and ice cold. Your eyes change colors and sometimes you speak like-like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything, you don't go into the sunlight. Bella said. "How old are old?

"Seventeen. Edward said.

"How long have you been seventeen?

" A while?

"I know what you are.

"Say it...out loud. Say it Edward said.

"Vampire Bella said.

"Are you afraid?

Bella turns to face Edward" No.

"Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat? Edward asked.

"You won't hurt me Bella said.

"You have to see what I'am Edward said as she steps into the sun light. Showing Bella that his skin is like diamonds.

"You're beautiful. Bella said.

Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella...I'm a killer.

"I don't believe that.

"That's because you only believe lies, the camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator, Bella. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that, as if you could out run me, as if you could fight me off. I'm designed to kill.

"I don't care.

"I've killed people before Bella.

"It does not matter.

"My Family, we're different from others of our kind. We only drink animal blood, but it's your scent. It's like a drug to me. It's like you're my own personal brand of heroin.

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?

"I did, only because of wanting you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself.

"I know you can. Bella said.

"I wanted to kill you at first. I've never wanted a human's blood so much before.

"I trust you.

"Don't."So the lion falls in love with the lamb.

"What stupid lamb? "Is Jack a Vampire too? Bella asked.

"Yes Edward said.

"Does Rose know?

"Yes she does Jack told her do you remember the day when you and Rose first met Jack?

"Yes Bella nodded.

"That's how Rose knows because Jack took her outside so they could talk alone.

"Ok Bella said."Is Jack 20 years old?

"Yes he is Edward answered. Jack and Rose are soulmates.

"I know Rose told me. Jack really loves her.

"Yes he does Edward said. He spends to much time with her.

"I know Bella smiled.

"Rose wants to be a Vampire I heard her thoughts. She wants Jack to change her.

"Is she going to become a Vampire?

"Yes but Jack is waiting until she is 19 or 20 to change her.

"She is going to turn 18 in April this year.

Edward told Bella all about his family and of how he was changed into a Vampire and how Esme was changed. Also he told Bella how Alice can see the future and how Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around also told Bella that Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie and Jack are normal Vampires who don't have the powers like him and Alice and Jasper.


	15. Bella Meets The Rest of The Cullens

**A/N: I'am going to skip some parts of Twilight movie parts. Because it will way to long.**

Edward jumps down off the roof of Bella's truck.

"Could you act human? Okay I have neighbors.

"I'm gonna to take you to my place tomorrow.

"Thanks. Er, wait, like with your family?

"Yeah.

"W-What if they don't like me?

"So you're worried, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you? Edward laughed.

"I'm glad I amuse you Bella smiled.

Edward got in his car and drove off and saw Billy Black and Jacob rode pass him.

Bella saw the Blacks pull up to her drive way and she saw Jacob got out of the car and help his father into his wheel chair.

Jacob talks to Bella while Billy talk to Charlie. After the Blacks left Charlie and Bella went to the diner for dinner. Rose met them there. After dinner they went home to get ready for bed. The next morning Bella and Rose got ready until Edward came over to pick them up. When they got there. Jack was standing outside he just came back from hunting he smiled when he saw Rose got out of the car while Edward open the door for Bella.

"Rose! Jack said as he ran over to pick her up. then puts her back down and hugs her and kiss her lips.

"Jack! Rose smiled. As she hugs Jack and kiss him on his lips.

"I miss you Rose! Jack said.

"I miss you too Jack.

Edward and Bella followed Jack and Rose into the Cullen's house.

In the kitchen Carlisle was cooking with Esme and Emmett and Rosalie helping him while they watch the cooking channel.

"Are they even Italian? Rosalie asked.

"Their name's are Bella and Rose. Emmett said.

"I'm sure they'll love it no matter what. Carlisle said.

Rosalie sniffs the air "Ooh get a whiff of that. Here comes the humans.

Esme flashes a big grin just before Edward and Bella, Jack and Rose walk around from the corner. Jack had his arms around Rose's waist.

Esme runs over to Bella and Rose.

"Bella, Rose! We're making Italiano for you. Esme said with a smiled.

Bella, Rose this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes. Edward said.

Buon Giorno? Bella said.

Molto Bene! Esme said.

Rose just nodded her head.

"It gives us an excuse to used the kitchen for the first time Carlisle said.

"I hope you girls are hungry. Esme said.

Yeah, absolutely! Bella said.

"Of course Rose smiled.

"They already ate. Edward said.

Rosalie got mad and crushes the salad bowl "Perfect!

"Yeah it's just that we know you guys don't eat Bella said.

"Of course. That's very considerate of you.

"Just ignored Rosalie, I do.

"Yeah! Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us. Rosalie said.

"We would never tell anybody anything. Right Rose?

"Right Rose said.

"She knows that Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well the problem is, you four gone public no so. Emmett said.

"Emmett! Esme said.

"No, no they should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly.

"Badly as in, We become the meal Bella said.

Jasper and Alice come in through the window.

"Hi Bella! Rose Alice said as she hugs them. "Oh you girls do smell good.

"Alice, what are you? Edward asked.

While Jack just glared at Alice.

"It's okay Bella, Rose and I are going to be great friend.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's still a little difficult for him Carlisle said.

"Pleasure to meet you girls Jasper said.

"It's okay Jasper you won't hurt them. Alice said.

"All right, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house. Edward said to Bella.

"Come on Rose lets go upstairs and talk Jack said.

"Okay Jack, Rose said.

"Well, I'll see you girls soon Alice said.

"Okay Bella and Rose said at the same time.

"So cute Esme said.

"I think that went well. Carlisle said.

Esme looks over to Rosalie "Clean this up. Now!


	16. Cal Comes to Forks

Edward and Jack pick up Bella and Rose and took them to baseball.

"Since when do vampires like baseball?

"Well it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play you'll see why. Edward said as he and Bella got into the car and drove off to where they are playing baseball at.

"Bella, Rose I'am glad you girls are here. We need an umpire Esme smiled as she wrapped her arms around Bella and Rose.

"She thinks we cheat Emmett said as he walks pass tossing the ball in his hands.

"I know you cheat Esme said. Call them as you see them Bella, Rose

"Okay, Bella and Rose said.

Alice looks up at the sky thoughtfully "It's time.

The Cullens, Jack, Fabrizio and Helga starts to play, baseball while Esme talks to Bella and Rose and plays baseball at the same time.

Okay, now I see why you need the thunder Bella said. But it's gotta to be home run right?

Esme shakes her head "Edward's very fast.

"Come home Rosalie! Emmett shouted.

Edward chase after the ball then throws it very fast as Esme catches it "You're out Bella said as Rosalie glare at her.

"Out Emmett shouted only to have Rosalie glared at him. "Bade come on it's just a game.

Rosalie stands up still glaring at Bella.

"Nice kitty Carlisle said to Rosalie.

The rest kept on playing while Rosalie stood near Esme and Bella.

"My monkey man Rosalie said as Emmett threw the ball.

Alice then throws the ball while Rosalie hits it and runs.

Alice gasped "Stop! Alice shouted. While the rest of the Cullens, Jack, Fabrizio and looks then they all ran over to Bella and Rose. They were leaving then they heard us Alice said as they came over to Bella and Rose

"Let's go Edward said to Bella.

"It's to late Carlisle said.

"Get your hair down Edward said.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field Rosalie said.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, Jack, Fabrizio and Helga turn around to look where the four vampires were coming from.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. "I'm so sorry Edward said.

"What? What are you... Bella said.

"Just be quiet and stand behind me. Edward said.

Jack pulls Rose behind him while Edward stood in front of Bella with his back facing her.

"Stay back me Rose I'll protect you Jack whispered to her.

"Okay Rose whispered back to him.

Cal, James, Victoria and Laurent walks over to them.

"I believe this belongs to you Laurent said as he throws the ball to Carlisle who catches it with a polite smiled on his face.

"Thank you Carlisle said.

"I'm Laurent. This is Victoria and James and that's Cal" Laurent said.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family Carlisle said.

"Hello Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused us something of a mess for us. Carlisle said.

"Our apologizes. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed. Laurent said.

"Yes, we maintain a permanent residence nearby. Carlisle said.

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore Laurent said. "We were just passing through.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them East Victoria said. You should be safe.

"Excellent! Carlisle said.

"So could you used four more players? Laurent asked.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Fabrizio and Helga all looked at Carlisle "Oh come just one game, Laurent said.

Carlisle glances over in Edward and Jack's direction. "Sure Carlisle said. A few of us were leaving you could take their place. "We'll beat first. Carlisle then tosses the ball to Laurent as Victoria catches it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball. Victoria said.

"Oh I think we can handle that. Jasper said.

"Ohhhh Emmett said.

"We shall see Victoria said.

Victoria and Laurent walk away from James and Cal.

The rest of the Cullens, Fabrizio and Helga walk away from Edward and Jack.

Bella looks at Edward who had his eyes locked into James eyes.

Cal was staring at Rose who was hiding behind Jack.

Rose looks at Cal who was staring at her while Jack had his eyes lock on Cal. Jack did not look happy to see Cal at all.

The wind blows at Bella and Rose's hair James and Cal catches their scent.

James had his eyes on Bella then looks at Edward "You brought a sneak. James said as he lurches into a crouch, his eyes locked onto Bella while Cal had his eyes locked on to Rose. Edward gets in front of Bella facing James with his Teeth baring and snarling at him.

Jack was in front of Rose facing Cal with his teeth bared and snarling at him.

James and Cal growled at them.

"Hello, sweetpea Cal said with a smirk. "It's so good to see you again.

"Leave her alone Cal she has nothing to do with you Jack said. She told me all everything you done to her.

Cal just smirk at Jack "You only want her because of her blood. "You only loved her for her blood Cal growled at Jack.

"Never I love Rose and I would never hurt her. "She is my soulmate I would never harm her like you do! Jack growled at Cal.  
The rest of the Cullens, Fabrizio and Helga got behind Edward and Jack baring their teeths and snarling at James and Cal.

James and Victoria lines up behind James and Cal.

"Humans? Laurent asked.

"The girls are with us Carlisle said. I think it's best if you leave.

"Yes, I can see the game is over Laurent said. We'll go now."James, Cal?

But James and Cal's eyes did not leave Edward's and Jack's Laurent puts his hands on James and Cal's shoulder. James and Cal finally left with Laurent and Victoria.

"Get Bella and Rose out of here Carlisle said.

Edward grabs Bella's arm and they walk fast to the car. When they got there Edward opens the door and helps Bella in and tries to help her with her seat belt.

"Okay, I got it I got alright Bella yelled as she puts on her own seat belt while Edward shuts the door and walks to his side of the car and opens the door and got in. He closes the door and turns on his car and drove off.

Jack picks up a sobbing Rose and ran off to his car. When he got to his car he puts her down and hugs her. "It's okay Rose I won't let him hurt you.

"I'am afraid of him. He scares me Rose said as she hugs Jack and calms down and wipes her face from crying.

"I know Jack said if he tries to hurt you I'll kill him.

"I love you Jack" Rose said.

"I love you too Rose" Jack said as he kisses Rose on her lips.

Rose kisses Jack on his lips as Jack wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

When they pull away from the kiss. Rose buries her face into Jack's chest as he hugs her and kisses her cheek. He picks her up and helps her into the car and shuts the door while Rose puts on her seat belt. Jack walks to his side of the car and opens the door and gets in. then closes the door putting on his own seat belt. He turns on the car and drove off.


End file.
